the_feed_your_pets_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
No, your pets don't die
1. If you don't feed them 2. If you jump off a huge cliff while riding/becoming them or having them following you 3. If you put your pet to 'Stay' and stay in the game for hours and never pick it up 4. If you never hatch its egg 5. If you hatch it Underwater 6. If it falls off a building 7. If you give it to someone 8. If you return your pets back to an Egg 9. If you over level it up so much 10. If your pet gets sick 11. If you feed them gems (except alien and octoid, unfortunately..) 12. If your farm gets raided somehow 13. If you jump off the map together with them 14. If they disappear 15. If your mamma (or anyone else really) takes your device 16. If FYP shuts down 17. If they abandoned you 18. If someone steals it 19. If someone "borrowed" your pet 20. If a noob keeps begging you to give them 21. If someone crushes them 22. If they're scarred for life 23. If you accidentally sit on it 24. If you wear weird clothes and have your pets see it on you 25. If your pets see someone famous 26. If your pets see the developers of FYP 27. If your pets see the Carrot Police of FYP 28. If your pets see the Wiki Writers of FYP 29. If you give your pet to wear a very heavy hat 30. If you run them over with another pet 31. If you give them to listen to bad music 32. If you burst their ear drums 33. If you make them listen to Despacito 34. If they have depression, anxiety or any other disorders 35. If you give them to listen to a very sad song 36. If you talk to them 37. If you blast a song 38. If you link them to the official FYP discord server 39. If you make yourself a fool 40. If you bully them 41. if they tak showr 42. If you're very cringy to them 43. If you tell them a story 44. If you force them to write a paragraph 45. If you play a game with them inside of a game inside of a game inside of a game 46. If you feed them seeds 47. If you put a mask on them 48. If you run them over with a Sea Serpent 49. If you put them in jail 50. If you show them your face 51. If you see them stuck in the ground 52. If they join Jailbreak, they might just get arrested 53. If they get a copyright strike 54. If you show them bad memes 55. If they get their IP stolen 56. If the developers die 57. If Jameeish puts random holes in the map 58. If they get keylogged 59. If they skipped class 60. If they were given homework 61. If Goronado the FBI Director takes them away 62. If they get sad 63. If they get lost 64. If a virus is on their device 65. If they listen to different language songs 66. If they play a game from the 2000's 67. If they make a game and play it 68. If an exploit just makes the pet obese 69. If you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 70. If you become a furry and escape reality 71. If you dress them up 72. If you feed them the wrong food 73. If you put them in a combat with a turtle 74. If one of the admins of this Wiki steals them 75. If they get fed grass 76. If they get fed sticks 77. If you smash a rock in FYP, then put the pet in the rock's position and wait for the rock to respawn 78. If they can't make noise anymore 79. If you find a good song and not know the name of it so you keep asking your pets what it's called 80. If they are witch hunted 81. If you exploit together 82. If you download a free LV.6 or LV.7 exploit 83. If you force your pets to fly to space 84. If tehy see evertghing mispsleld 85. If you make your pet a omelete 86. If you make your pets spontaneously disappear like magic 87. If you give your pets to one of the Wiki Writers (kim will take it for herself) 88. If you feed them eggs 89. If they write a Wiki 90. If they catch an exploiter 91. If you pet your pet 92. If you pet your pet again 93. If the Wiki Writers forget to make a page about a pet 94. If you hug your pets 95. If you call your pet a bad boy/girl 96. If you show them bad memes again 97. If you never use your pets 98. If you put a paint on it 99. If you splash water on it 100. If you tell all your pets the ways they can't die because they can't die 101. If you release them 102. If Injan starts painting on Wheat's face 103. If Kim reaches 50k messages send in the FYP discord (she actually did it) 104. If you show them dead memes 105. If you show them GTA videos 106. If you jump off the Starter Tower 107. If you listen to songs from the 1990's 108. If they appear like magic 109. If you watch PewDiePie 110. If you play games on XBOX/PS 111. If you download a game from the Windows store 112. If they try to get a knife in CS:GO but completely fail and get a blue instead 113. If Jesus gives them a visit 114. If you give them a hug <3 115. If you buy them a game that their device can't handle 116. If you play their favorite game, but at 10 fps 117. If you only use emoticons in sentences (cringy ones) and show them 118.If you combine weird emojis together and show them 119. If you run out of ideas 120. If you somehow get administrator permissions and vandalize this page (plz don't) 121. If you run out of ideas x2 122. If you run out of jokes 123. If you use Proto as your antivirus and show your pets 124. If they get removed 125. If they get their OCD triggered 126. If they use a VPN (for absolutely no reason) 127. If they finish a race 128. If they kaep makign typso 129. If they waste their times (like kim did with this page) 130. If they run out of jokes (like kim did about 10 times now) 131. If They Capitalize Every Word In The Sentence (ow kim this hurts stop) 231. If they swap the number around :( 133. IF THEY NEVER STOP USING CAPS IN EVERY SENTENCE 134. If they keep bragging. Oh, guys did you know I own a ferrari 458 italia? 135. If you tell your pets to fetch 136. This is Wheatlies, open up. I have to wipe your inventory. (haha get it) 137. If they listen to kidz bop 138. if, they're grammer is bad 139. If you run out of jokes x2 140. If they play a multiplayer game that nobody plays anymore 141. If you hatch a Land animal underwater (don't do this irl) 142. If you hatch an Aquatic animal on land (don't do this irl) 143. If they are 100 years old 144. If they get dumber 145. If 146. Kim 147. Reaches 148. 150 149. If kim runs out of ideas like she did 10532 times now 150. If we reach halfway 300 Only way pets die: 1. wheat wipe ur data111!!1111